Happy Birthday, Pippi!
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: It's Pippi's birthday and he's going to have a birthday party. There's a birthday cake to be made, and decorations to be hung, and games to be played, and best of all, presents to be opened. But where is Willie's present? Willie has hidden it so well, he cannot find it himself. August 22 is a Animated Pippi Longstocking Release Date.


Today is Pippi's birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Pippi," says Willie and gives him a big birthday kiss.

Pippi's friends are coming soon. He wants to be nice and clean for his birthday party, so he takes a bath. Pippi could sit in the tub for hours. He loves splashing in the water. He's hoping that Willie will give him water goggles for his birthday.

"Hurry up, Pippi," calls Willie. "We still have lots to do."

"First I want to open my present!" says Pippi.

"One thing at a time, Birthday Boy," says Willie "First we have to bake a cake."

Pippi helps by stirring the batter and licking the spoon. Then Willie and Pippi cover the whole cake with a thick layer of chocolate frosting. They decorate it with candies and candles.

"Can I have my present now?" asks Pippi.

"Not until we've put up the decorations," says Willie. "Every birthday party needs decorations."

So they hang streamers, and blow up brightly colored balloons, and hang those up too.

"Careful, Pippi," says Willie. "Don't fall off that chair." "Now can I unwrap my present?" Pippi asks.

But just at that moment, the doorbell rings.

Pippi runs to the door and throws it open. There are Tommy and Annika and Anna. They stare at all the decorations.

"Come in!" says Willie. "The party's in here."

"Come in!" says Pippi.

Pippi's friends have all brought presents. Pippi stacks them on the table in the hallway.

Willie would like to put his present there too, but he has forgotten where it is. He didn't want Pippi to find it, so he hid it. Now he can't find it.

"Before we eat cake and unwrap presents, how about a game?" says Willie. "You all hide, and Pippi will try to find you." Willie will try to find his present.

Pippi finds Annika first, hiding under the kitchen table giggling.

Something smells good. What can it be? The cake of course! Annika's and Pippi's mouths start to water.

"No one will know if we take just a little piece," says Pippi.

Pippi finds Tommy next, hiding behind the coats in the hallway. But there's something even more interesting in the hallway. Presents!

"No one will know if we take just a little peek," says Pippi. "What do you think, Tommy?"

Now there is only Anna to find. Where could he be? Anna is trying to make himself look small on top of the cupboard.

"I can see you!" yells Pippi.

Pippi's shout makes Anna jump. Down he tumbles, pulling all the decorations with him.

Willie comes running in. "Is everything ok? Did you hurt yourselves?"

Pippi and Anna are sitting on the floor in a jumble of streamers and balloons. But what is that in the middle of the muddle? A bright blue package. It's Willie's present for Pippi! He had hidden it on top of the cupboard!

Willie is so happy to find it. He tells them the story of the lost present, and everyone laughs.

Soon the mess is cleaned up and the four friends sit down at the table. Willie lights the candles and brings in the cake. They all sing "Happy Birthday."

Finally it's time for Pippi to open his presents. He already knows what's inside two of the boxes: a red ball from Annika and a great book from Anna. He opens Tommy's present. It's a rubber ring for swimming!

But what did Willie get him? Pippi can't wait to find out. Is it... ?

It is! It's diving goggles! They will go perfectly with the rubber swimming ring.

"Can we go to the pool tomorrow?" Pippi begs. "I'm

going to learn how to swim!"

It feels like it just began, but suddenly the party is over and Pippi's friends have to go home.

Pippi gives Annika, Tommy, and Anna a big hug.

"You are my three best friends in the whole world,'' he tells them.

At bedtime, Pippi gives Willie a big hug too. "Thank you, Willie," he says. "This was my best birthday ever!"


End file.
